Welcome to an alternate universe
by Darkangel.AKA Yuki'sGurl
Summary: Me and my friends , Mea , Shona , Kitta , Ikieshia and the rest of the Anime Kidz are camping...until we meet the REika Tantai!
1. TWINKIES

Okay.HELLO ANIME FANS ! did ya miss me? Hiei:.* blink * you were gone? *steam * ..I'll just ignore you.Yuki.you do the disclaimer! Yuki: Darkangel does not own yu yu hakusho.or me.(thank god) I heard that...any ways. on with the fic. Hiei:.help. ____________________________  
  
" I don't think you should cook that over a fire." said Mea "it might explode." Tially (that's me!) shook her head "chill out.Twinkies don't explode " she smiled in her evil way " I know what I'm doin" just then the cream inside of the Twinkie Tially had been holding over the camp fire with a stick , spurted out into Ikyshie's face "whoops.spoke to soon." Ikyshie wiped the cream of " gross." Shona started laughing " you look like a Korean version of Santa!" Ikyshie's black cat ears twitched angrily " shut up!" she shouted and grabbed the Twinkie Tially was trying to put on a stick "hey.I was gonna eat that!" and squeezed it into Shona's face " never insult the Korean cat!" Shona jumped up and grabbed Mea's headphones and began swinging them around like nun chucks "YO! Those were expensive , give them back!" Shona ignore Mea , her black cat ears twitched in aggravation and her tail kept swishing in Tially's face "hey!...watch the merchandise " Tially shouted hugging the bag of Twinkies (will she ever learn) " I gave Tujie my Inuyasha manga for this" Mea looked over at Tially and sighed " you did.?" Tially smiled "don't worry.it was issue # 1 I had 2 copies.remember?" Shona tackled Ikyshie " DIE YOU BASTARD!!" Kitta shook her head  
  
" CAT FIGHT!!...run for it" Mea and Kitta took off running , Tially pulled a bag of popcorn out .until Mea came back and dragged her away."you imbecile.do you wanna die?" Tially , thought for a second" depends.do they have candy in heaven?" Kitta laughed ".God wouldn't even want you around him if you had candy!" Tially agreed " yeah.I'm going to hell any way." Shona and Ikyshie walked "why?" Shona asked."remember the whole dinosaur extinction thing?" everyone nodded , Tially stood up and took a bow "Thank you".Ikyshie smiled "I didn't know wolves had 9 lives" Tially smirked "no.we only have one.we just live by dog years.. ____________________________ D.A.: did ya like it? Hiei:.depends.did you die? D.A.: no I didn't die!!! Hiei: then I thought it was sucky. Watch your mouth chibi boy! Hiei: AAAAAGGGH! I told you to stop calling me chibi boy! What do I call you then? Kuwabara: runt. Yuske: lunatic. Kurama: pathetic little fire demon bastar. Hiei: * sword pointing at Kurama's throat * stop right there. D.A.: * sweat drop *.uh.review please! 


	2. WHAT IS IT!

In this chapter Tially and friends.get.well.a little paranoid... (the first chapter in case you were confused is that we're camping) oh.INTRODUCING: Blaire Whitman . the cunning coyote demon (and Blaire.if you don't like it.just tell me.kay?) ____________________________ " did you hear that?!" Tially shinned the flashlight into the dark woods "I definitely heard something this time!!" Blaire snatched the flashlight away from her "if its another squirrel.you die!" her tannish brown ears twitched in annoyance "your paranoid Tially." Kitta leaned against a tree ".where's Tujie, Kuto and Keonae ?" she asked , Mea put her Gravitation manga away "they went to get fire wood." she looked nervously into the woods "they should have been back by now" Tially's tail turned stiff ."?!" her face showed pure terror "by now?...you mean never.their goners I tell ya.something's out there!" she pointed into the bushes "we're all doomed!!!" Blaire turned to Shona ".where's that idiot brother of your's ?" Shona shook her head."don't know.don't care." Keogie walked over to the boys tent "I'm going to bed." he looked over to Tially "OMIGOD!! Whats that!" Tially howled and turned around holding her guitar tightly around its neck , Keogie burst out laughing "GOTCHA! .HA HA HA HA.THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Tially growled menacingly "DIE!!!" she launched herself toward Keogie and began hitting him repeatedly over the head with her guitar.everyone sighed.until.something shook the bushes.they began shaking violently , they stared terror stricken , eyes wide , the bushes stopped shaking....and something jumped out from behind them!!! Everyone screamed..... ____________________________  
  
I love cliff hangers.it was a short chapter but soooooo. worth it!!! Hiei:.this story is yu yu hakusho.right? Yeah. Hiei: so when do I come in?  
  
later.much later Blaire: please review.OR MY EVIL HAMSTERS OF DOOM WILL RAIN COCONUTS ON YOUR PITIFULL CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 * sweat drop *..yeah.what she said! 


End file.
